North by Northwest
by Carlier36
Summary: Wilson takes an impulsive trip with a mysterious and beautiful clinic patient. A past with House and a love of Hitchcock is all he knows about her. WilsonOC. Smidgen of Huddy. Final chapter up - please review!
1. You Two Know Each Other?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from House or North by Northwest, except Selene Rogers.

A/N: This is unlike anything I've written for House in the past and my first attempt at a multi-chapter story for House. I'll do my best but you may need to be prepared for long delays! Also, there might be some things that are slightly AU in future chapters.

**You Two Know Each Other?**

Dr. James Wilson glanced up at the click of high heels on linoleum to see a slender brunette with piercing blue eyes slip to the ground in a faint. His clipboard clattered to the floor as he reached to catch her. He fell to his knees with his hands securely around her waist. Expert fingers felt for her pulse and two nurses hurried to his side.

Words began floating into the brunette's consciousness. A man's voice asked how she was doing and someone said she'd be waking up soon. She blinked her eyes open to reveal the doctor she vaguely remembered seeing before all had gone black. She glanced down to her arm where an IV was firmly in place and then back up at him. He set her chart on the end of the bed before coming to sit beside her. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward.

"I'm Dr. Wilson," he said.

"And I'm Selene Rogers, but then you already knew that," she answered with a nod to the chart swinging at the end of the bunk.

A small smile appeared on his face and he chuckled. "So I did. You don't seem too surprised to find yourself with an IV in your arm."

"Well, I did walk _into_ the hospital before I passed out. Which would mean I was expecting it," she said. Before he could reply, she continued with, "I knew I was dehydrated. Not drinking anything but a mocha at 8:00 does that to a girl."

Wilson gave her a suitably scolding look as he spoke. "Have you eaten anything today?"

She scrunched up her nose in thought. "I think I had a... muffin... with the mocha."

He shook his head as he stood. "Well, that should take care of the liquids," he gestured to the IV, "but I'll get you something to eat."

Selene pushed herself up as Wilson returned with a tray of food. "It's hospital food, so don't expect too much, but you need to eat something," he said as he swung the bed's moveable table around in front of her. Setting the tray down, he resumed his position beside her.

Grimacing at the gray mashed potatoes and soggy meatloaf staring up at her, she reluctantly picked up the plastic spork.

"So, what is this? Spending time with a pretty girl who really has nothing wrong with her to avoid clinic duty?" she inquired with a ghost of a smile on her blood-red lips.

Wilson's eyes widened. "Uh-uh-I," he stammered out.

A musical laugh escaped as she washed the rather disgusting food down with a sip of water. "I'm just teasing. I really don't mind," she said with a wink.

He blushed and looked to the floor. "How did you-" Before he could finish the question, the door abruptly swung open and the clack of a cane bumping against it caused him to roll his eyes.

"What is it, House?" he asked patiently, but with just a trace of annoyance.

"Oh. My. God!" House exclaimed dramatically.

Selene tossed her head back to rest against the pillow but her eyes warily followed House across the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Princeton-Plainsboro, dear. Or did you forget? I work here. Might I ask the same delightfully polite question of you?" he answered, sickeningly sweet and rudely sarcastic at the same time.

"What-wait-You two know each other?!" Wilson finally stopped gaping long enough to ask.

Selene held out her arm. "Would you mind taking this thing out?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but you really need to rest."  
"I'm not going to get any rest with my- with _him_ around, now am I? Just take it out!"  
House grinned. "She's a fiesty one, Jimmy. Better do as she says."

Wilson grit his teeth and glared at his friend, but, after checking the charts again, removed the IV. His fingers brushed her pale skin and he could have sworn he wasn't the only one that shivered.

House raised his eyebrows. He certainly hadn't missed the moment that passed between his best friend and Selene. This could certainly get interesting...

_Please review!_


	2. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: Only Selene is mine.

**Some Things Never Change**

House stood as Selene swung out of the bed. "Shall I see you to the door?" he offered.

Wilson raised an eyebrow at him. "Chivalry, from you, House? And in so polite a tone! You've worked a miracle, woman!" he commented to the lovely brunette.

"No! The sooner she gets to the door, the sooner I don't have to deal with her!" House defended himself.

Selene rolled her eyes as she slipped her feet back into the black pumps. "Oh shut it, Greg. I'm supposed to be the bitter one in this relationship."

"It wasn't a relationship when it _was_ a relationship, so get over it. Or do you still wake up in a cold sweat at the thought of my sizzling hotness?" he preened himself in the slightly reflective glass of the door.

She laughed despite herself. "Because that's the most logical explanation," she agreed with a dazzling smile.

"Well of course it is! After all, what woman has ever been able to resist me?"

Wilson snickered. "Only a few," he said with a smile and a wink in Selene's direction. Her smile widened the tiniest bit, her eyes twinkled and her skirt swished as she stepped out into the hall.

Both men watched her go, their heads tilted to the side and an admiring glint in their eyes. She spun around to face them as she walked and they instantly straightened. Throwing her hands in the air, she said, "I thought you were showing me to the door, Greg!"

House and Wilson exchanged a look and he shrugged. "I may hate the woman but that doesn't mean she isn't hot," House said, a bit loudly. A few heads turned and more than one man felt a spark of jealousy as House exaggeratedly slid his free arm around her waist.

Selene swatted at his arm. "Hands off, buddy. You gave up that right a _very, very _long time ago," she glared.

"Awww... come on! You know you want me." A death glare was her only response. He shuddered. "You're even better at that than the she-devil herself."

Selene's eyes lit up. "Oh! I have to say hi to Cuddy while I'm here," she pouted up at his defiant look, "Please, House?"

With a roll of his eyes he abruptly turned down the hallway toward his boss' office.

Selene knocked gently on the glass and swung the door open to Cuddy's office. "I'll be right with you," she said from somewhere behind a mountain of paperwork. A moment later, she stood and as her eyes focused on Selene she gave a cry of surprise.

"Selene! Oh my god, how are you?! It's only been, what? 15 years?" Cuddy asked as she made her way around the desk.

Selene pulled her old friend into a hug. "I'm great! How about you? The Dean of Medicine! How 'bout that?" she teased lightly.

Cuddy nodded. "Oh, I know – it's crazy how much has changed since I saw you. What are you doing in New Jersey? California too hot?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "No, I'm on a layover. I finally got a vacation – can you believe it?"

House watched the two women chatting through the glass of Cuddy's office. As the door opened, he nonchalantly pulled a cherry sucker from his pocket and innocently began unwrapping it. "Some things never change. Still into eavesdropping, Greg?" Selene joked as Cuddy glared at him.

"Clinic, House. _Now!_" Her eyes flashed and he shrunk back against the window in mock-fear.

"Oh mighty one! Please don't hurt me! I will-" Cuddy held up a hand.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, House!"

Selene laughed. "Hmm. Somethings really _don't_ change," she grinned, "Feels just like college all over again." As she spoke, her eyes flicked to the end of the hall where a white coat was disappearing around the corner. She debated briefly with herself before turning to Cuddy. "Can you tell me where I can find... Dr. Wilson's office?" she asked.

"Selene here was quite taken with our dear James, Cuddles," House put in as he toyed with the sucker.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked. "Fourth floor, two lefts from the elevator," she jerked a thumb at the metallic doors behind her.

"Thanks, Lisa. It was great to see you. We'll have to get together sometime," she hugged Cuddy before turning to House. "I can't say it was great to see you but-"

House pulled her to him, effectively cutting her off with a searing kiss. Cuddy's hand pressed to her mouth and she shook with laughter. Selene pulled away from him, glares shooting at the rather offensive doctor. She heaved an exasperated sigh and turned on her heel for the elevator.

"Some things never change, Selene!" Cuddy called after her before whacking House upside the head.

_Please Review!_


	3. Rita Hayworth

Disclaimer: Come on – third chapter – what do you think?

A/N: Thank you to the one and only reviewer so far!! This is the first time I'm really pulling _North by Northwest _into it here, but for the most part you don't need to have seen the movie!

**Rita Hayworth**

The gentle tap brought Wilson out of his paperwork induced sedation. "Come in!" he called wearily. The door swung in to reveal the tall, lanky brunette with the smoky eyes and a past with House that had occupied his thoughts for much of the morning. She leaned against the edge of the door, her hand around the doorknob.

"Miss Rogers!" he greeted her, telling himself he was only glad to see her for a break from the dull day that stretched ahead of him.

The same musical laugh that had fairly mesmerized him not an hour before met his ears as she stepped all the way into the room. The door slammed shut as she let it slip from her fingers. "Please. Selene."

"James, then," he said with a smile in his eyes. He gestured to the chair across from his desk, "Won't you have a seat?"

With a grace rare to find in these modern days, she sat in the upholstered chair. There was something prim and proper about the way she sat, although she leaned backwards, hands clasped over her crossed legs.

Wilson watched her for a moment, taking in the thick, dark waves down to the milky, white calves. "What can I do for you, Selene?"

She stared at the ceiling. "I'm not supposed to be in New Jersey, you know. I'm _supposed_ to be on my way to North Carolina. I took a train from California to meet my grandfather there. He's being honored for his time and dedication in the Antique Automobile Club of America and he wanted me at his table." She paused and looked from the ceiling to meet Wilson's eyes. "The railroad somehow mixed up my tickets and they took me to New Jersey instead. They apologized profusely and gave me a free trip down to Carolina. Even said they'd give me a free ticket for use on any trip. So now I have a nine-hour layover with," she stopped to glance at her watch, "four hours to go."

His eyebrows shot up. "What a pain." Reaching for the nearest stack, he pulled a piece of paper down in front of him and began filling it out. "You know, not many people take trains these days. Or wear their hair like Rita Hayworth."

She smirked and tossed her head back. She stared up at him through dark eyelashes for a beat. He forced himself to look to the paperwork at hand instead of at her. Finally, she leaned forward across the desk and gently tugged the paper from beneath his scratching pen. "Really James. How often do you have Rita Hayworth in your office with time to kill?"

He met her gaze and smiled. "I admit it's been a while."

Standing, she made her way around the desk and he spun his chair around to meet her. She tossed a leg across his and flipped herself into his lap. Glancing at the posters of _Vertigo_ scattered across the walls, she questioned him with, "Hitchcock fan?"

Wilson nodded silently, a wary look in his dark eyes. "Ever see _North by Northwest_?"

Again, he nodded, but with a slightly more understanding expression. "Countless times. Why? Do I remind you of Roger Thornhill? Too many divorces, wandering eyes and an appreciation for fine clothes? Or had you not heard about my dull and-"

She silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. "Actually, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to... act out a few train scenes with me tonight. I'm sure you could use a vacation."

He stared at her lips several moments before answering. "Well I'm no Cary Grant, but I think I can pull off Roger Thornhill."

"Don't feel bad. I'm no Eva Marie Saint, but-"

This time it was his turn to do the silencing, though he chose a much more pleasant course of action. As their lips met, her hands came to either side of his face and soon they were gasping for air.

"I think you'll do just fine," he murmured before pulling her in for another kiss.

_Please please please review! Was this chapter better? Please tell me! Reviews give me life – without them I will wither away and die! pout_


	4. I Don't Know

Disclaimer: This is getting ridiculous.

A/N: This is the only chapter so far that I didn't already have planned so I really need feedback!

**I Don't Know**

"Cuddy, I need to use a couple of my vacation days!"

Cuddy jumped and looked up from her file cabinet to find her head oncologist with lipstick on his collar. She raised an eyebrow and stood without a word. With a hand on either shoulder she pushed him to the mirror on the far wall. He immediately caught sight of the tell-tale mark and, with crimson sweeping up his neck, rubbed it out.

"Now. What was that?" she asked as their eyes met in the mirror.

"I need to use a couple of my vacation days. Four, actually," he repeated.

"Sure. I think you have over two weeks saved up. Something's come up?" She stepped over to the computer to check.

"Uh... Yeah. An old friend is in town and we, uh, want some time to catch up," he stammered out, knowing there was no need to fuel his reputation of a serial womaniser.

Cuddy's patented smirk appeared on her face and her eyes smiled at him. "Right. I hear Carolina is beautiful this time of year." Winking at his astonished gape, she laughed. "Ask House. She hates a tardy date. You better start packing."

Wilson's cab pulled up to the train station at 5:56. Four minutes to spare. He tipped the driver so he wouldn't have to wait for change and leapt from the obnoxiously yellow car, suitcase in hand. Squinted eyes frantically scanned the crowd. Finally, he spotted dark brown hair tied up with a yellow ribbon. He was at her side before she noticed him. She started when he gently placed his free hand on her shoulder. Turning around, a smile spread across her features.

"I didn't think you'd come," she murmured.

Wilson cocked his head to the side, his fingers stroking her cheek. "After that lovely display in my office this afternoon? How could I resist?"

"But my grandparents are going to be there. It won't be the most romantic event in the world," Selene argued.

"Are you trying to talk me _out_ of this now? After I embarrassed myself to death in front of my boss, just to get a few days off?"

Selene laughed and slipped her arms around his neck. As she leaned in for a kiss, however, a loud voice came over the loudspeaker: _LAST CALL – NORTH CAROLINA!_

Grimacing, he pulled away and caught her hand as they headed for the train.

Wilson pushed open the door to their suite and stepped inside, followed closely by Selene. He glanced around the room, poking his nose into every nook, cranny and drawer. Leaning against the fold-down bed, Selene's eyes followed him around the tiny space.

"Small, isn't it?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Mmm. Awfully." Shifting, she stretched, her eyes never leaving his. "Hope you don't mind... cramped quarters." Slowly and deliberately, she reached for the handle on the bed and pulled it down. Wilson loosened the tie and reached a hand to her waist. Lowering her to the soft mattress, his lips found their way to her neck and she sighed in contentment.

"You aren't going to betray me in the morning, are you, Eva?" he whispered between kisses.

"Betray you to who?"

"I don't know. You won't tell me."

She reached for the light switch and swathed the room in blissful darkness.

Several pleasant hours later, Selene trailed a finger down Wilson's bare back. Resting her forehead against him, she sighed quietly. She knew he made a habit of dating damaged women, fixing them and leaving them. Cuddy's most notable doctors did come up once in a while when the two women _did_ talk.

Thinking him asleep, she whispered, "Why do I need fixing, James?" When there was no reply she nestled against him and closed her eyes, unsatisfied but content.

Wilson's eyes opened at the sound of her voice against his ear. He stared out the window at the quickly moving scenery, lit only by the moon. As her breathing evened in slumber, he answered.

"I don't know. You won't tell me."

_Oh come on! Do I really have to beg you guys here?!_


	5. Last Night's Novel

Disclaimer: blank stare

**Last Night's Novel**

The rhythmic beats of turning wheels slowly shook Selene from sleep. She blinked several times and soon her eyes focused on Wilson. He had propped himself up on one elbow and had been watching her sleep. Being that he was a hopeless romantic, watching a beautiful woman sleep was one of his favorite pasttimes. It was often the happiest times in his marriages – when she was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at Selene and pulled her closer to him. Her hands slid on to his shoulders and she rested her forehead against him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I called for room service a few minutes ago. I hope you don't mind." He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the lovely, floral scent of her shampoo.

"Mmm. I'd much rather have breakfast in bed with you than in a club car with a bunch of noisy strangers," she smirked.

Grinning, he rolled her away from himself onto her back. "Is that so?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice. He held himself over her with one hand on either side and raised an eyebrow.

Nodding, she giggled around a "mhmm." He grinned and bent to kiss her forehead... then each cheek... then her nose...

"For heaven's sake!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her lips. The kiss was a mini epilogue to last night's novel and they broke apart breathless. The buzzer sounded, announcing that breakfast had arrived and Wilson groaned.

"What god awful timing," he mumbled, rolling out of the bed and taking one of the sheets with him. He wrapped it around his middle as he yanked open the tiny door.

The porter smiled politely, "Room service, sir." A knowing glint appeared in his twinkling eyes at Wilson's sheet and the barely visible top of Selene's head, still tucked in bed.

Wilson nodded and stepped aside for the man to enter. The porter quickly set the breakfast tray on the table, straightened a few things that had fallen over in the course of the night, nodded crisply to our couple and left, silently shutting the door behind him.

"Well. He was- efficient," Selene commented.

"Yeah. Efficient. Breakfast?" With the porter's interruption, the late night rendezvous was over and the awkwardness had set in.

They ate in silence for upwards of ten minutes before either of them spoke. Finally, Selene set her fork alongside the plate, folded her hands on the table and looked up at the oncologist. She sighed. "I've never been any good at the morning after, James. You're going to have to help me out here."

He swallowed a mouthful of grapefuit and met her challenging gaze. "It's not the morning after until the romance is over. And if I remember correctly, we have three days in North Carolina and a train trip home still to go."

After a beat, she laughed, a relieved grin spreading across her face. She stood slightly and leaned across the table to kiss him.

Thirty minutes later, Selene stood in front of the good doctor, straightening his tie for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes. His hands settled on her hips and he tilted his head to one side to get a better look at her.

"Relax, honey. Why are you so nervous?" he asked gently.

Sighing as she brushed imaginary lint from his shirt, she confessed, "I don't know. I guess..."

"You guess what?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was married once – many years ago. My family was ecstatic that I'd taken the plunge but not so excited about my choice. He was a jerk. They knew it, I knew it. Hell, even he knew it. We only lasted about six months. I'm sure no other father has been so excited to hear his baby girl was getting divorced." She rolled her eyes a bit and let a breath out. "Anyways, it's been a long time since I was with anybody and I just know my family's not going to like the idea of another fling. Another temporary fix."

"It doesn't have to be a temporary fix, you know. We could-" Wilson began but she pressed a finger to his lips.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, James. We couldn't. And I won't. People don't change. And wives certainly don't change husbands."

He bit his lip but was saved the embarrassment of answering when the whistle blew above their heads.

_ARRIVING – ASHEVILLE, NORTH CAROLINA_

"You ready to meet the grandparents, Dr. Wilson?" she asked as he opened the door.

"As I'll ever be," he replied, offering her his arm.

_I'm rather happy with this chapter. Are you? hint hint_


	6. Behind Door 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Too tired to be creative.

A/N: For the record, you really don't want to know what's been found on hotel bedspreads. _$700 a night hotel bedspreads._

**Behind Door #2**

"Yoo hoo! Selene! Over here!" A blond woman wrapped in an obnoxious, leopard print coat waved a hand above her head.

Selene caught sight of here and waved. "Well, there she is." She stood with Wilson across the lobby of a rather crowded hotel.

He stared at her, stunned. "_That's_ your grandmother? What, did she have your mom when she was 12?"

Selene glared. "She's just aged well. You've been spending far too much time with Greg."

Hanging his head in mock despair, he mumbled, "I know. I need some friends."

"Ooh. Poor baby," Selene joked, looping her arm through his, "Come on. We might as well get this over with."

As they approached, a wide smile spread across Lillian's face. "Hello, my sweet!" she said, taking Selene in her arms.

Selene couldn't help but smile and hug back. "Hi, Grandma." She kissed the older woman on the cheek before stepping back. "Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, some idiot booked us the wrong room and he's harrassing the receptionist," she waved a hand, "Who's this?" Wilson stood just behind Selene, a hand resting on her lower back.

Selene cleared her throat nervously and smiled a shaky smile. "This? Um, this is- James. Dr. James Wilson," she stammered out.

Lillian's eyebrows shot up. "Doctor? What do you specialize in?"

"Oncology, ma'am. I'm Head of the Department at the Princeton-Plainsboro up in New Jersey," Wilson replied, automatically slipping into his professional, work mode.

"Oh! How fascinating! I've heard it's a very difficult field," she attempted small talk.

Wilson shrugged lightly. "It can be tough sometimes. Especially when you've got a kid. They're so brave and mature..." He trailed off.

Selene elbowed him in the ribs, recognizing House's phony sincerity. She knew he meant what he said, but that tone reminded her so much of Greg, it was all she could do to hold in a laugh. Just then they were interrupted by Daniel.

"Hi Grandpa!" Selene grinned, throwing her arms around him. He chuckled as he hugged her.

"How's my girl, huh?" he asked, pinching her cheek in jest.

"Good, good. I was just introducing Grandma to James," she gestured to the man at her side.

"James here is a doctor in New Jersey, Daniel," Lillian commented, nudging her husband.

Daniel held out a hand and Wilson shook it. "Doctor? Of what?"

"Oncology. I'm Head of the Department at the Princeton-Plainsboro," he explained again. Daniel nodded his approval before folding his arms over his chest.

The four stood there a moment, awkwardly shifting back and forth. After a beat, Selene spoke up. "Well, I guess we should get our stuff to the rooms!"

"Yes, yes! We should, shouldn't we?" Lillian jumped on the idea. Daniel and Wilson lifted the suitcases as the two women led the way to the elevator.

Selene held the bland hotel door open for Wilson and he unceremoniously dumped the luggage on the equally bland bedspread. Selene shrieked quietly.

"What? What?" he looked up quickly, worried.

"Get the luggage off the bed!" she yelped.

Quickly, he pulled the bags onto the floor. "Why? What's the matter?"

Grabbing a towel off the rack in the bathroom, she used it to yank the bedspread onto the floor. "I _hate_ hotel bedspreads. Do you have any idea what's been found on those things?" she shuddered.

He raised an eyebrow but only shook his head. He loosened his tie and tossed it onto the nightstand. "Your grandparents aren't that bad. A little eccentric maybe – and by eccentric I'm talking about the leopard coat – but not so bad," he commented.

She shrugged. "I never said they were bad. I just said they might not be incredibly hospitable to-"

"They seemed plenty 'hospitable' to Dr. James Wilson, Head of the Oncology Department at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," he grinned.

"Well, sure, but we haven't gotten to dinner yet," she said, her voice dry as a Bond martini.

Wilson shoved the door in and grumpily flicked on the light. He flopped onto the uncovered bed as Selene moved to find her toothbrush.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson, have you ever thought about settling down? What's your view on children? How would you like a wedding in Cape Cod?" he imitated Lillian in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. "Lord, I felt like I was behind Door #2 back there. Besides, I already _had_ a wedding in Cape Cod."

Selene stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, laughing. "I _told_ you what to expect. You just didn't believe me..."

He sat up and slid off the bed. Leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, he watched her finish up her nightly routine. Turning around, she faced him. "Sorry about them. They can be kind of... well, you know."

"Mhmm." He caught her hand and pulled her to him. Pressing his lips against hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "At least their not too old-fashioned. One hotel room and all. Or did they just not know anyone else was coming?" he murmured between kisses as they made their way across the room.

"Possibly a little of both," she gasped as the lights flicked off.

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	7. Credit Card Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So you finally get to find out Selene's secret...

**Credit Card Secrets**

The next two days spun by in a whirlwind of dinners, Hitchcock references, longing looks and fake smiles. They hit a few rough patches – namely when Daniel publicly referred to Wilson as Selene's boyfriend – but the lack of sleep in Room 209 by far made up for it. Before long, their impulsive weekend affair found itself dwindling to a close. Neither wanted to go back to daily life – without each other. However, they both knew the whole thing was too hot not to cool down.

_Isn't that a song?_ Selene wondered absently as they waved goodbye to her grandparents and boarded the train back to New Jersey. Besides, if they stayed together much longer, Wilson was bound to find out the one thing she didn't want him to ever know.

One final night of passionate goodbyes was gone far too quickly. Selene donned a purple dress that morning. Perhaps if she had glanced at Wilson's outrageously red tie she would have seen how badly they would clash. Instead, she hung on his arm, desperately wishing things could be different. They had lunch at a tiny cafe and were overjoyed to find Selene's flight had been delayed until the next day. Their joy was doomed though. Within minutes, everything would come crashing down.

It all began when they approached the counter to pay for lunch. He dug into his pockets, only to find that he'd left his wallet in his suitcase. She reassured him and pulled a credit card from her purse. The cashier rang up the bill and charged the account. As he handed her back her card, he smiled cheerfully and uttered those fateful words, "Have a nice day, Mrs. House!"

It took a moment for the words to register. Her breath caught in her throat and she glanced quickly to the name on the card. His jaw fell open as he stared blankly at her. "Mrs- _House_? You're his _wife?_ He's _married?_"

Pressing a hand to her mouth she violently shook her head. "No! No! It- It was years ago!" As they started to draw strange looks and unwanted attention he pulled her outside by the elbow.

"_What was years ago?"_ he questioned, slowly and deliberately.

She sighed. "We were married years ago. We were young, we were in college, we were stupid. I told you I was married to a jerk!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't really think that jerk would turn out to be my best friend!"

"Wilson! Please! We're divorced. We haven't even spoken in fifteen years! It's not like you're getting his hand-me-downs or something!" Their voices grew in volume until they were shouting at each other, hands flying in every direction.

"Then why the hell is his name still registered on your credit card, huh? Can you tell me that?"

"Yes, actually, I can. Just before we got divorced, I got a job that included a company credit card and so, rather than have to continually explain why my name was different from that on the card, I hyphenated my name. By the time the divorce rolled around, it was just easier to keep the hyphen legal but go by Rogers. Good enough for you?" she put in snidely.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me, Selene?! Didn't you think I deserved to know I was having a spontaneous affair with my best friend's ex-wife?!"

"Well maybe if you had spent more time looking at my chart and less time looking at my chest, you would have known yourself!"

He grit his teeth. "Fine. You know what, fine. You'll just have to find somewhere else to stay tonight."

"Greg, please. I know it's awkward, but I don't have anywhere else to go," Selene sat in her ex-husband's office, begging for a couch to sleep on.

"What's wrong with _Cuddy's_ couch?" he whined.

"She just had the house painted and you know I'm allergic to fresh paint. Please House?"

He glared at her but nodded. "Fine."

"For God's sake, just get the door, Selene!" House shouted from the bedroom when a third, loud knock resounded on the front door. She groaned and rolled off the couch to the door. Yanking it open, she mumbled a barely intelligible, slightly rude greeting.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Hello Miss Rogers. Is House in?"

Her eyes widened and she glanced down at herself, clad in one of House's t-shirts. "This isn't what it looks like, James. Seriously." She stared at him for a moment before changing her mind. "I don't need to justify myself to you." She shook her head as she turned to gather her things, leaving the door wide open. She glanced up a moment later to find he was gone. When House finally emerged from the bedroom, his ex-wife was gone and the door to his apartment was swinging in the wind.

_Ice cream bars for reviewers!_


	8. Oncology or Optometry

Disclaimer: Only Selene and Roxanne are mine!

A/N: I would just like to thank my wonderful new beta, BaileyBos. You're great, girl!

**Oncology or Optometry**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" An ear-rupturing scream echoed through the hallways of the maternity ward at Sacramento General. Selene's hair hung in wet locks, sticking to her face, and she gripped the sides of the hospital bed.

"Breathe, breathe, Selene! You're almost there! You're doing great!" the nurse coaxed. Selene flipped her head back, panting. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Pain washed over her and she screamed again. You see, not all impulsive love affairs have the good fortune to be locked away in fond memories and pleasant dreams. Selene's and Wilson's Hitchcock romance happened to fall in the ranks of the unlucky few. At 3:14 on a Tuesday afternoon, Selene brought their tiny baby girl into the world – 3000 miles from her father.

As soon as the nurse placed her newborn child in her arms, Selene saw him. She had his eyes, his nose, his lips. All she seemed to have of her mother's was volume; a scream erupted from the tiny mouth that made Selene jump. She smiled unwittingly, gently rocking the little baby in her arms.

It was nearly an hour later when a pretty, young nurse walked into Selene's room. "Miss Rogers?" she asked.

Selene raised her head from its place on the pillow. "Yes?"

"Do you have a name yet?" She waved the birth certificate.

"Oh, yes," Selene nodded, a nostalgic smile slipping onto her lips, "Eva. Eva Marie Rogers."

The nurse grinned as she wrote in the name. "It's pretty. How did you come up with it?"

Selene's eyes clouded over; thinking of the name on Wilson's lips, the gentle swaying of the train, his lips on hers. "She was an actress. She played a part I've played myself. Played it a little too well, actually."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I see. Personal, then."

"Very," Selene nearly whispered the word.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the nurse again spoke up. "Now, what would you like me to put in the father's line?" she asked cautiously.

Selene glanced up quickly. "Oh! Do I have to put something there?" Worry filled her expression.

The nurse shook her head. "You don't _have_ to, but if your daughter ever wants to look up her birth certificate, it might be nice for her to at least have a name. Granted, I don't know your circumstances but..."

Shaking her head she said, "It's nothing too terrible – just a few nights I wish I regretted. Who exactly sees the birth certificate?"

"Not really anybody you don't want to see it," the nurse explained, "If that's what you're worried about."

Selene bit her lip, thinking. "All right," she finally sighed, "His name's James Evan Wilson. Dr. Wilson, that is."

The nurse scribbled the name down without a thought, but as she walked down the hallway towards the desk, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She set the slip of paper on the desk and immediately picked up the phone, dialing a long-distance cell number.

It rang three times before a woman's voice answered, "Brenda!"

"Brenda, honey! It's Roxanne!"

"Roxanne! How's California?" The voice on the other line asked cheerfully.

"Fine, fine. You're awfully chipper today. What's wrong?" Roxanne jabbed.

"Very funny. What's up?"

"Well, I have an odd question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's Dr. Wilson's middle name?"

Brenda paused for a moment, "Oncology or optometry?"

"Oncology."

"Um, Evan, I think. _Why?_" Brenda finally managed to ask.

Roxanne sighed, "It's such a common name, it can't possibly be him."

"_What_ can't possibly be him?"

"Well, see, I just delivered a baby girl a little while ago and when I asked the mother for the father's name, she hesitated. Finally, she said his name was Dr. James Evan Wilson. At first I didn't think anything of it, but I don't know," Roxanne explained.

"Huh. What's the mother's name?" Brenda inquired.

"Selene Rogers."

"Hmm. I'll ask around – see if anybody recognizes the name."

With that, the two friends hung up.

-----

Brenda stepped into the nurses' lounge. "Hey girls!" she called. Everyone turned towards her, some mumbling about 'slave driver.'

"Gossip question," she said, one hand on her hip. Her audience perked up considerably at this. "Do any of you recognize the name Selene Rogers? She might have something to do with Dr. Wilson in Oncology."

Murmurs spread through the crowd as the nurses discussed it. Finally, one of them spoke up. "I remember the name from the clinic, I think. Could she have been a patient?"

Brenda nodded sharply. "All right, thanks, Lucy." She hurried to the desk and quickly brought up the old records. Seven months, eight months, nine months. Rall, Renner, Roater, Roe, Rogers. Selene Rogers. And who saw her?

Dr. James Evan Wilson.

Brenda stood back, staring at the computer screen. This was no longer an off-the-wall coincidence. She spun on her heel, heading for Cuddy's office. Cuddy's assistant nodded to her as she walked past, so she stepped inside with a quick knock. Cuddy looked up from a pile of paperwork.

"Brenda! What's the matter?" she demanded.

Brenda flopped into the chair across from her boss. "You're fairly close to Dr. Wilson, right?"

Cuddy's brow knit. "Um, yes, I suppose so. I like to think he's a friend. Why?"

Brenda twirled her thumbs in her lap. "Do you know a Selene Rogers?"

"Selene? Yes! Oh no. This is about- Last year-" she sighed, "Oh dear. What happened?"

"Well. Dr. Wilson has a newborn baby girl at Sacramento General."

It took a moment for the news to register, but when it did, Cuddy's eyes bugged out of her head. "Ohmigod!" she shrieked, jumping out of her seat. She grabbed the phone, quickly dialing House's extension. She waved Brenda out, mouthing a 'thank-you.'

The last thing Brenda heard as she shut the door behind her was, "House, oh my God! We have a problem!"

_Please please review!_


	9. Oh Ye of Little Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Selene and Eva!

A/N: Thank you so much to my few devoted reviewers and to my ever-wonderful beta, BaileyBos!

**Oh Ye of Little Faith**

House's cheeks were red from raucous laughter. He gripped his stomach with one hand, trying desperately not to drop the phone. Finally, he seemed to gain control of himself and pushed his breath out in one long sigh. Cuddy rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see her through the phone.

"It's not funny, House! What are we going to do? I mean, obviously she doesn't want him to know but how can we not tell him?" she ranted.

"Okay, if you're coming to _me_ about moral issues, we have bigger problems. Seriously, isn't this something you'd go to Wilson with?"

"Well that would kind of defeat the purpose, now wouldn't it?"

"You could pretend you were talking about me and a hooker," House offered mildly.

"You probably couldn't get the most fertile Myrtle they've got pregnant, House," Cuddy jabbed verbally.

He huffed. "Well! Maybe we'll just have to see about that! Tonight?" he waggled his eyebrows, the suggestive tone carrying through to her.

She again rolled her eyes. "Guess the Make-a-Wish Foundation didn't come through, huh? House, focus! Your best friend got your ex-wife pregnant! I should think you'd be at least mildly interested in that choice piece of gossip!"

There was a bang followed by a beep, accompanied by various other noises on the other end of the line. "Ah! Problem solved! Don't worry about telling him, Cuddles," he said, loudly.

"What are you talking about? You just randomly came up with a plan in the space of two bangs?"

"Won't even comment on how dirty that sounds. Actually, I had just put you on speaker phone so I wouldn't have to hold the phone because I'm lazy like that-"

"Just get to the point!"

"The point is-"

"The point is; I just walked into his office," Wilson's soft, stunned voice rang in Cuddy's ear, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, uh. Not Selene! House's _other_ ex-wife! He was really fond of altars in college, you know," Cuddy tried lamely to cover the slip-up.

Even Wilson laughed at the pathetic attempt, despite the situation. "So you're trying to tell me I got Selene pregnant? Yeah, right, Cuddy."

"Oh ye of little faith," House put in, "You ought to believe in your swimmers more, man! You've done the deed!"

Wilson stared, wide-eyed, at his friend. "Tell me he's kidding, Cuddy. _Tell me he's kidding._"

She sighed. "I'm afraid it's true, Wilson. She delivered a little girl this afternoon."

"She _delivered?!_" he cried.

"Well, you haven't seen her since, uh, let's see, nine months ago, so how could she have _just_ found out she was pregnant with _your_ baby?"

"Shut up, House," Wilson and Cuddy said at the same time.

"Oh my god, I have to go see her! Where is she?"

"Sacramento General," Cuddy said.

"I'll need plane tickets there and back and I've got to pack and..." Wilson ran from the office, digging through his pockets for his phone.

---

A knock resounded on the door, sharp yet tentative. Selene pushed herself up off the lumpy, green couch and moved towards the door, her eyes never leaving the television. Slowly she undid the deadbolt and the regular lock before opening the door. She cheered as her favorite dancers were announced the winners of the show before turning to her visitor. Her chipper grin instantly disappeared and her eyes widened to at least three times their normal size.

"James?" she choked out, "How the hell-"

"House had your address for some bizarre reason. Only man I know who doesn't like his ex-wife, yet obsesses about her well-being, yet thinks it's funny when she gets pregnant and doesn't bother to tell the father," Wilson rambled in a strangely Housian form of logic.

"My word, is the gossip train in that hospital transcontinental? It could rival the Union Pacific!" She threw her hands in the air. Wilson just stared at her, refusing to be distracted by sarcasm. Years with House had taught him that. She sighed, stepping aside so he could enter. "Determined little bugger, aren't you?"

"Can I see my daughter, Selene?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated, but basically your nurse knew Brenda who told Cuddy who told House who- well, technically his speaker phone told me, so I guess Cuddy told me." Selene shook her head to clear it.

"She's asleep, but the nursery's down the hall," she said, pointing. He hesitated before leading the way. Quietly pushing open the door, he stepped inside. He walked carefully over to the crib and, placing his hands on the edge, leaned over it. His face softened and he blinked quickly to keep the tears from filling his eyes.

Selene leaned against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest. She smiled unwittingly, but wiped it away as he turned toward her. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Eva Marie." She couldn't keep the grin out of her voice.

"Rogers?" She nodded cautiously, but he seemed okay with it. He reached out and touched Eva's cheek with his finger before tiptoeing out of the room. Selene gently pulled the door shut and led the way to the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" she offered. He shook his head.

"No, thanks."

She placed her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning against it. "Why are you here, James? Do you want custody? Are you going to fight me?"

"No, no, no! I would never take her away from you! I mean, I'd like to see her though. Were you really going to keep me out of her life forever, Selene? What were you going to tell her when she wanted to know why she didn't have a daddy like all the other kids at school?"

"I'd tell her the truth when she was ready."

"What about me? Huh? Were you just going to leave me out off the loop and then suddenly dump a sixteen-year-old girl with a million confused questions in my lap?"

Selene sighed. "Look, James. I had two choices. I could have called you and told you I was pregnant, sure. But the last time I saw you, we yelled, we fought. And I was at Greg's place in his t-shirt. I can only imagine what you must have thought," she shook her head; "I didn't know how you'd take a baby. We hadn't exactly talked about kids in between chocolate dipped strawberries and quoting Cary Grant. So I took the easy way out. I didn't call. I didn't tell you. I chickened out and I'm sorry."

Wilson's eyes drifted to the floor and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So am I. I'm sorry I freaked out. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I guess I'm just sick of House being the center of my universe. Everything I do – he's right there. I wouldn't have it any other way, but it gets on my nerves sometimes. I've done some stupid things because of our friendship."

Selene smiled slightly. "We all have. Lisa lied in court. You wrote prescriptions. I married him. We all got hurt, but we did them because we love him."

"You were the only smart one I guess. You love him from afar."

Selene shook her head. "No. I made the most mistakes out of all of us. Loving someone from afar is the hardest thing in the world. Which is why I won't ever keep Eva away from you."

"I want to do this right, Selene. I want to marry you; raise our daughter together," Wilson took a step toward her.

She stared at him and swallowed hard. "No."

He froze, unblinking. "No?"

"I can't marry you, James. Your track record is just bad enough for me not to be able to do that to my child. I won't give my daughter a father, only to have him cheat on me and her."

"It'd be different, Selene! I'd be different with a kid!"

"People don't change, Wilson. House and I are more alike than you realize."

He stepped back again, nodding. "All right. Fine. I'll move out here. It shouldn't be too hard to get a job. Cuddy'll give me a recommendation. It might take a few weeks to find doctors for all my patients, but I'll be out here as soon as I can."

She shook her head. "No."

"That's your favorite word, isn't it?"

Smiling, she said jokingly, "No." She laughed at his mock-glare. "No, I'll move to Jersey. This house just isn't big enough and I need a change of pace anyways. I don't want to take you away from the hospital and House and Cuddy. I'll come to you." At a sudden cry from the nursery she added, "We'll come to you."

_Please review!_


	10. Hitchock Had the Right Idea

Disclaimer: I own nada (except Selene and Eva!)

A/N: Well, this is it, guys. Thanks to my faithful reviewers and to my ever-wonderful beta, BaileyBos. Hopefully she'll keep me writing:-D

**Hitchcock Had the Right Idea**

_22 Years Later_

Selene watched, tears of joy battling with her waterproof mascara, as Eva took her father's arm. She looked dazzling in her white gown – dark hair pinned on one side with a flower, a flowing bouquet clutched in one hand and a sparkling smile tugging at her lips. Selene brushed the tears away with a gloved hand and winked at her daughter who sent a special smirk her mother's way.

Wilson swallowed as he grinned down at his baby girl. He was still having trouble grasping the idea that Eva, his only daughter, was getting married. Even as he walked her down the aisle to her Prince Charming. At first he hadn't been too keen on the idea; seeing as marriage hadn't worked out too well for him, her mother or anybody else he knew, but when he saw how happy she was with this Joseph guy, he realized that maybe somebody in their screwed up, dysfunctional family deserved a happy ending.

House sat in the front row as bride's family, considering that in some demented way he was probably technically a relative of some sort. He grinned proudly as Eva kissed her father's cheek and stepped onto the altar. After all, Eva was about the closest thing he'd ever have to a kid of his own. His arm was draped across Cuddy's shoulders in an uncharacteristically romantic gesture. Apparently non-relationships worked for everybody in this group.

Cuddy blinked back tears as she watched the girl she'd thought of as her own clasped hands with her love. Every Saturday night from the time Eva was three years old, Cuddy had babysat her. By the time Eva was too old to be babysat, they were just friends hanging out once a week. Cuddy had been the second mother every girl needs when something is just too embarrassing to talk about with Mom. She nestled her head into House's shoulder, taking advantage of his sentimental mood.

The four friends watched as their little girl gazed adoringly into her new husband's eyes. They told nostalgic stories of her childhood – and theirs. They reminisced about days gone by. Before long, they had paired off onto the dance floor. Selene rested her cheek against Wilson's chest, her eyes slipping shut. She unwittingly sighed in contentment as the song turned slow and romantic. He pulled her tighter against him, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She opened her eyes and tilted her head back to look at him. She touched his cheek with one finger, a small smile gracing her features.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured.

"About what Cuddy said earlier. How we didn't follow the movie exactly."

He shrugged. "So we didn't end with a wedding of our own." He gestured to the candlelit room around them. "At least we paid for one."

She chuckled slightly, grinning. "I know. But sometimes I wonder what my life – what our lives – would be like if we _had_ gotten married."

"Well, you know, not all happy Hitchcock endings tied up in a neat, little knot. Maybe we were wrong. Maybe we just had the wrong Hitchcock flick. Maybe we're not Roger and Eve. Maybe we're John and Frances."

It took a moment before _To Catch a Thief_ registered. The smile reached to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well then. As I remember it, that particular movie ended something like this." She raised an eyebrow at him but his lips were already on hers. She moaned slightly against his mouth, wondering why – and how – they had lasted twenty years without this. They broke apart for air, breathing heavily. Wilson touched his forehead to hers, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"I think Hitchcock had the right idea," he whispered in a husky voice before pressing his lips back to hers.

_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
